Fall 2016 Event/E-5
Information |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 8 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 2 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 10 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 2 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = }} Fleet compositions Warning: Most of the information below is unconfirmed, outdated, or incorrect. You should rely on the branching rules which are confirmed. * Carrier Task Force (CTF) ** A maximum of 2 (F)BB/Vs(?, Nagato preferred if available), 4CV(L/B)s or 3CV(L/B)s + CA(V)s for the main fleet. ** Escort requirements still unclear, but you can use a fleet with 1CL (preferably Sakawa if available) 2DD 1CA (preferably Prinz Eugen if available) and 2CLT. ** K-M-N-O-P-T if fleet contain Nagato (BB). ** K-N-O-P-T with 2 FBB, 2 CV and 2 CVL in main fleet and 3 DD, 1 CA, 1 CL and 1 CLT in escort fleet. ** K-N-O-P-T with maximum 4 FBB+CV(B) and 2CA in main fleet and 3DD, 1CA, 1CL and 1 CLT in escort fleet. *** This fleet allows you to bring Maya, Sakawa and 2x Prinz Eugen to fight the boss while avoiding the submarine node M. ** If fleet contain both Prinz Eugen and Sakawa, both route above are possible. ** K-N-O-P-T with 2 CVL (Fast), 2 FBB and 2 CV in main fleet and 3DD, 1 CLT, 1 CL, 1 CA in escort fleet * Surface Task Force (STF) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id1N_gu5Uhc ** Starts at the second starting point (if you have it unlocked). ** Follows the same route as CTF. ** In place of the CV/Ls, you can opt for a mix of 3CA/Vs and 1CV/B OR 2CA/Vs and 2CVLs. ** Using this composition as indicated in the references only allows up to Air Parity (AP) against nodes N, O, P and T therefore you lose out on Artillery Spotting as well as incurring more losses on bauxite due to this. It is advisable that you allocate LBAS strikes on some of the nodes as well as running full shelling support (route, boss), and utilizing opening torpedo strikes via Abukuma/CLTs to at least reduce the amount of enemies your fleet will have to concentrate on before shelling starts. Alternatively you may attempt to achieve Air Superiority (AS) with 2CVLs loaded with fighters and an additional fighter-bomber to let them be able to participate in shelling, as well as CAVs with seaplane fighters in their largest possible slot to help with that. Tips *'E-5 Hard '''has its own unique ship-lock (Orange Tag), the 4th ship lock. In other word, E-5 Medium and Easy will give you '''NO' tagging color and you are allowed to use any ships in the previous maps, while Hard applies the same ship locking rules. *Nagato, Prinz Eugen and Sakawa specifically are able to gain access to extremely high damage output to all enemy ships on the E-5 boss node regardless.https://clips.twitch.tv/daxyn/PoisedBisonCorgiDerp **However bringing Nagato will result in going through a more longer route due to her being a Slow-Ship. You may opt to just bring Prinz and Sakawa while exempting Nagato out of the fleet. *Saratoga also gets bonus damage during the shelling phases. Therefore it can be helpful to get her first and train her to Kai before going back to the boss node for farming. How to Open up the Secret Node Fall 2016 Event E-5 Map.png|Without the Hidden Starting Point c8696200613c54080bf2194bf317b2a1.png|With the Hidden Starting Point E-5 has an additional starting locationhttps://clips.twitch.tv/daxyn/CloudyPoultryBloodTrail that can be unlocked by doing the following in any order and can be done in separate runs: *Get one (1) S-Rank in two (2) of the following nodes: C, D, and/or E **'Hard Mode': It is suspected you need to gain at least three (3) S-Rank Victories in two of the three nodes (Ex. 3 S-Rank in node C and 3 S-Rank in node D). **Sending 1~2 LBAS with 4 Fighters to the nodes will help you gain S-Rank. **You require 2 Range for Node C, 3 Range for E, and 6 Range for D. *Achieve two (2) Perfect Land-Base Defenses from Enemy Air Raids against your Land-Base, receiving a white confirmation text after the base is attacked. **'Hard Mode': Same as above **If this is the final requirement you fulfill, you must complete the node you have landed on when the Air Raid against your base had occurred. **Setting all three LBAS into Air Defense mode with Interceptors/Fighters + 0~1 Saiun will give a high chance of obtaining perfect defense. **If your LBAS happens to get an Air Raid against three Wo-class however, gaining perfect defense will be difficult (the composition your LBAS gets attacked by is random) *Achieve S-Rank Victories in node A. **'Easy Mode': You must obtain one (1) S-Rank Victory in node A. **'Medium Mode': You must obtain two (2) S-Rank Victory in node A. **'Hard Mode': You must obtain three (3) S-Rank Victory in node A. After completing the requirements above, a cutscene will occur where the secret node will reveal itself when returning to base. The exact conditions to unlock the 2nd starting point still needs further confirmation for exact numbers. Boss Debuff Mechanism After unlocking the secret node, there exists a secondary debuff mechanism which will trigger when certain conditions are met. When triggered, you will hear a quest clear sound for confirmation after you come back to your main screen, and the Boss Dialogue Sound, Text and CG will change, reflecting her debuffed state. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwqFGKWxnXQ Debuff Effects Please note some of these are based on observations and are not facts given by the Devs. Your Fleet performance may vary depending on RNG. *Armor Debuffed **Armor is debuffed and most ships will be able to deal much more heavier damage against the Boss, although not as strong as Prinz Eugen, Sakawa or Nagato's damage output. *Decreased Air Power **It has been observed that Debuffed Boss has less Air Power compared to Standard. (Around 560 AS was able to gain Air Superiority against Debuffed Boss Fleet) *Higher LBAS performance **Land-Based Attack Bombers (LBAS) are less susceptible to being completely shot down by enemy Anti-Air/Fighters and are able to deal heavy damage towards the Boss and the enemy fleet, also potentially being able to sink enemy Princess escorts during the LBAS Aerial Phase. **This results in the Land-based Attack Bombers either not losing their Aircraft Proficiency Ranks entirely, or lose only one rank down to Triple Line, and are mostly able to recover it back on the next sortie or stay in that Rank for sometime. (This requires further confirmation and observation) How to Debuff the Boss Debuffed Jellyfish Hime.jpg|Debuffed Boss Non-debuffed Jellyfish Hime.png|Non-Debuffed Boss (Standard) 1. S rank once in nodes K, O, N, M, and U (ALL OF THEM). *In case of node U, you must take a Surface Task Force with 2+ BBs or more. 2. S Rank at least two (2) times in node P *You require to use Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) x3 + Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat to support you in node P to get S-Rank more easily. *In the case obtaining S-Rank in node P is your final requirement, the Boss will be debuffed on the same run after node P is S-Ranked (See video on the right). 3. Four perfect LBAS Defense (white text) from Land Base air invasions *Does not include the ones from the opening of the secret node. You must do 4 times from all over again. *Setup 3x LBAS into Air Defense mode with Interceptors/Fighters + Saiun. *Facing three copies of Wo-class will most likely end in failure, resulting in more attempts. 4. If the above are not enough, try destroying around 4~10 enemy Transports in node F (Exact number unconfirmed). *Requires you to use Surface Task Force with 2+ BB and an FBB in 2nd Fleet to start from node U and go East to reach node F. After triggering the debuff, the "Quest Completion Sound Effect" ( ) will play when returning from sortie. References Drop list